castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Shop
Accepts Guild Co Available Goods: The items below are what you can buy from the Guild Shop. Equipping the Alpha or Alpha 10 Standard reduced the cost of Guild Shop items by 5%. Currently, only the Guild Master can change the guild's active banner. All Abilities now must be equipped within the Guild Class Button under the Guild Conquest Tab. *Resistance levels must be purchased in sequence. ::: 'Resistance Level 1 ' Take 10 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. Type: Class Power Price: 250 Guild Coins. ::: Resistance Level 2 Take 20 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. Type: Class Power Price: 375 Guild Coins. ::: Resistance Level 3 Take 30 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. Type: Class Power Price: 625 Guild Coins. ::: Resistance Level 4 Take 40 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. Type: Class Power Price: 625 Guild Coins. ::: 'Deianira' Inflicts additional damage in battles. Type: General Price: 2500 Guild Coins. Unlocked only when the Guild achieves Alpha 10 in Battlegrounds ::: 'Festivus Sword ' 33/33, +9 Max Health when Deianira is equipped Type: Weapon Price: 25 Answered Help Requests or 25 Favor Points. Unlocked only when the Guild achieves Alpha 20 in Battlegrounds ::: 'Valhalla ' 115/115 Type: Soldier Price: 25 Answered Help Requests or 25 Favor Points. *Whirlwind levels must be purchased in sequence. ::: 'Whirlwind Level 1 ' Damages multiple enemies(both positions nearby target) on attack. Type: Class Power Price: 1250 Guild Coins. ::: Whirlwind Level 2 Increases damage to multiple enemies(direct target and adjacent) on attack. Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: Whirlwind Level 3 Increases damage to multiple enemies(direct target and adjacent) on attack. Type: Class Power Price: 10000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Shout ' On victory, you gain +16 damage bonus. Surrounding allies also gain +9 damage bonus (not stackable) Type: Class Power Price: 4000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Confidence ' Bonus damage dealt with each victory (+50 damage max)! Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Guardian ' Protect a target ally and take damage in their stead up to 200 health, and resisting 15 damage per hit Type: Class Power Price: 7500 Guild Coins. *Evade levels must be purchased in sequence. ::: 'Evade Level 1 ' Passive ability allows chance to receive no damage. Type: Class Power Price: 1250 Guild Coins. ::: Evade Level 2 Passive ability allows chance to receive no damage Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: Evade Level 3 Passive ability allows chance to receive no damage Type: Class Power Price: 10000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Ambush ' +50 Damage to Enemy in Guild Battles with Full Health Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Poison ' Target takes an additional 35 damage for the next 5 battles, offensive or defensive Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Lacerate ' Upon victory, decreases the max health of an unwounded target by 100 Type: Class Power Price: 7500 Guild Coins. *Polymorph levels must be purchased in sequence. ::: 'Polymorph Level 1 ' Polymorph enemy to receive auto-victory on next attack and reduce damage received. Type: Class Power Price: 1250 Guild Coins. ::: Polymorph Level 2 Polymorph enemy to receive auto-victory on next attack and reduce damage received Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: Polymorph Level 3 Polymorph enemy to receive auto-victory on next attack and reduce damage received Type: Class Power Price: 10000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Magic Barrier ' Absorb 100 Damage in Guild Battles and Guild Monsters (Lasts 1 hour) - Self Only Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Confuse ' 20% chance confused target attacks themselves, lasts for 5 rounds. Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Mirror Image ' Target an ally with this spell to assume their appearance. 80% chance dispelled when defeated Type: Class Power Price: 7500 Guild Coins. ::: 'Heal Level 1 ' Heals one targeted ally for some health. (Typically 89-125 health per token) Type: Class Power Price: 1250 Guild Coins. ::: Heal Level 2 Heals one targeted ally for some health Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: Heal Level 3 Heals one targeted ally for some health Type: Class Power Price: 10000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Dispel ' Remove a Debuff and Heal a Player for 20 Health Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Fortitude ' Raises current and max health of target for battle. Does not stack. Type: Class Power Price: 5000 Guild Coins. ::: 'Resurrect ' The effects of this spell activates upon the death of its recipient and restores 250 health Type: Class Power Price: 7500 Guild Coins. War Shop ' ' Here in the War Shop which is Seperate from the Primary Guild Shop , you can Purchase Special Items. Current available items are Weapons,' '''Armor, Gloves, Helms, Amulets and Shields. Also the General Excelsior is available for purchase. 'Warrior War Equipment:' '''Weapon: ' Shield: Helm: ' ' Armor: Amulet: Glove: ' ' Cleric War Equipment: Weapon: Shield: Helm: ' ' Armor: Amulet: Glove: '''‎3 Attack / 4 Defense '''Mage War Equipment: Weapon: Shield: Helm: Armor: Amulet: Glove: Rogue War Equipment: Weapon: Shield: Helm: Armor: Amulet: Glove: 'Additional War Equipment:' ::: ::: 'Conquerors Spear' Type: Weapon Description: Spear of Excelsior Item Bonus: +2 attack to Excelsior Price: 2500 Guild Coins. Iron 200 Lumber 300 ::: 'Conquerors Signet' Type: Weapon Description: Signet of Excelsior Item Bonus: +4 Max Health to player when Excelsior is equipped Price: 5000 Guild Coins. Iron: 400 Lumber: 600 ::: 'Excelsior' Type: General Description: "Excelsior commands his regiment of elite spearman with only one goal in mind: conquest of territories in his Kings name." Item Bonus: Increase maximum player health by X Price: 7500 Guild Coins. Iron: 600 Lumber: 900 Notes * All class upgrades apply to both Guild Monsters and Guild Battles. * Casting Polymorph , Shout , Poison , Confuse , Fortitude on an ally or enemy will cause a small icon next to their CA names to indicate the special effect. * Any player can swap out abilities during a battle if they choose. ** If you swap upgrades using another tab and then perform a special action in a separate tab, you will do nothing (Polymorph and Heal will not be casted, Whirlwind will deal 0 damage etc.) but still get battle activity points and consume tokens. Unless you refresh the tab you are using for the Battle.